Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACeibrexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of floribunda rose plant named xe2x80x98JACeibrexe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling with the variety xe2x80x98TINherb,xe2x80x99 (Herbie) U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,787.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the light lavender flower color and vigorous growth of the unnamed lavender floribunda female parent combined with the fragrance of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Light lavender flower color;
2. Moderate citrus fragrance;
3. Blooms in large open clusters;
4. Dark green, glossy foliage; and
5. Compact, well-branched plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The subject variety differs from the female parent in that the latter does not have a fragrance. The female parent also has larger leaves and has fewer flowers in its clusters. The male parent has a darker lavender color, a smaller flower size and smaller plant size.
A similar variety xe2x80x98JACshokxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,562) has a Red-Purple 66C flower as compared to the Violet-Blue 97D flowers of xe2x80x98JACeibre.xe2x80x99 In addition, xe2x80x98JACshokxe2x80x99 is a larger plant being about 100 cm.xc3x9780 cm. as compared to the 80 cm.xc3x9750 cm. plant of xe2x80x98JACeibre.xe2x80x99